User talk:1992Toph
You Don't Know What Lovers Are http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Ellaria_Sand?diff=prev&oldid=337209 Ellaria and Yara aren't lovers. "Lovers" as used in this wiki are actually in love with each other. Not just friends with benefits. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 01:57, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :Seemed to me they were in love with each other. So much so they wanted Theon to come in for a threesome. :1992Toph (talk) 02:05, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :That definetely was not love - that was lust. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 02:08, July 25, 2017 (UTC) "Lovers" is an ongoing relationship. Tyrion and Theon had sex with Ros, but we don't consider them "lovers". --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:09, July 25, 2017 (UTC) What if Ellaria and Yara continue to flirt and kiss each other while being held captive? Would that not make them lovers than? Or do they got to scissor it first? 1992Toph (talk) 02:11, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :Crikey... they've only kissed... once! - 05:54, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Okay, re-reading your edit....that is absurd and utter stupidity. You consider people "in love" if they're strangers who randomly flirt and kiss?!--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:01, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Why? Why did you just insert all that copy-paste stuff from another site into the Free Folk article? - 11:52, July 30, 2017 (UTC) : An accident. I posted it by mistake sorry. 1992Toph (talk) 11:56, July 30, 2017 (UTC) STOP I've deleted the article you made on "Buggery". No. We already have a page on "Gender and Sexuality". This is what comes up when you search "homosexuality" in the wiki - you didn't bother to check this. For that matter, stop inserting references to "buggery" into articles as if that's their in-universe term for homosexuality. It isn't. They simply don't have a term for homosexuality. Again, we already have write-ups on this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:46, August 2, 2017 (UTC) "Buggery is anal or oral copulation by penetration of the male organ into the anus or mouth of another person of either sex or copulation between members of either sex with an animal. " ...if you're equating homosexuality with bestiality, I'm going to ban you from the wiki. I hope this was just a bizarrely phrased edit.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:48, August 2, 2017 (UTC) DO NOT cite analysis articles made by external websites as evidence of sexuality standards of cultures in the TV show. You cited a magazine article for evidence of the Free Folk attitudes towards homosexuality. Why? DIRECTLY answer this question. "The Wildlings didn't blink twice at the possibility of two men hooking up, especially in the absence of other alternatives. " WHAT IS THAT? They didn't cite any evidence! How is that proof of anything? Not a rhetorical question, answer this: did you just blindly accept this as proof? With no citations? We actually have no idea what the Free Folk think about sexuality one way or the other. I think the article was referring to when Ygritte was sarcastically accusing that the Night's Watch men must have sex with each other. For that matter, you reverted an Administrator edit which removed that quote, then put it back in saying "well I just want that quote in"...obviously you want it in, you edited it in, we want you to justify it. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:1992Toph?diff=prev&oldid=340195 An accident?! You added it in, an Admin removed it, then you added it BACK in again, even responding to that Admin in your edit description, acknowledging you were aware they questioned why you added it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:56, August 2, 2017 (UTC) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Unbowed,_Unbent,_Unbroken?diff=340403&oldid=340204 I removed your bad edits to "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" in April...then you just added them back in two days ago, without explanation or addressing the issues I brought up with it?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:02, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Why do you keep adding references to "Buggery" into the wiki, even when other Administrators have removed them for months? I and other Admins have reverted these edits you make, for months, pointing out "this isn't the term they use for homosexuality"....yet you stubbornly seem convinced that it is and ignore us. It's pretty crass and offensive given that's kind of a dismissive term. What's baffling is...you joined this wiki in December 2016. We already had an article for homosexuality topics - "Gender and Sexuality" - for over a year before you joined the wiki. And you've been here for eight months after that. And in all this time, you not only never bothered to check out our "Gender and Sexuality" article, you ignore that it even exists? We don't need a bizarre page titled "Buggery" - we already have an article on homosexuality? And your "strategy"...was to cite various interviews the actors gave? Not even in-episode information?! At best those are supplemental. But I want an answer on this: WE HAVE POINTED OUT TO YOU BEFORE that we already have an article on homosexuality topics. We've pointed it out. You ignore it. ""Buggery is anal or oral copulation by penetration of the male organ into the anus or mouth of another person of either sex or copulation between members of either sex with an animal. "" ...this...this is cartoonishly incompetent writing. This is absurd. Also they don't call oral sex "buggery". And again, the bestiality stuff - which I hope was an accident. I want a detailed explanation of how the heck you wrote the above sentence. You should be ashamed to have handed in work like this. It is bizarre and offensively below the standards of...any publication.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:15, August 2, 2017 (UTC)